Jaxon Bieber
) | spouse = | children = | siblings = Justin Bieber, Jazzy Bieber | parents = Jeremy Bieber, Erin Wagner | residence = | occupation = | activity = }}Jaxon Bieber is Justin Bieber's younger half-brother & Jazmyn Bieber's younger full brother. Justin loves to spend time with him. Trivia * The Beliebers (fans of his Brother) love him, always convey their love for him on social networks. They call "Little Bieber", "Prince", "Little Justin" and more. Gallery Justin Bieber and Jaxon Bieber wearing hats.jpg|'jaxonbieber' "You know" via Instagram Justin kissing Jaxon on his head on the Grammy awards.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Grammys 2016 red carpet with Jaxon Bieber.jpg Justin and Jaxon The Two Blondies.jpg Justin and his brother sleeping.jpg Justin Kissing Jaxon.jpg Justin and Jaxon.jpg Justin Bieber with family at Believe Tour.jpg|'justinbieber' "U 2 bro" via Instagram Jaxon Bieber sleeping.jpg|'justinbieber' "Love u lil buddy" via Instagram Jaxon with sunglasses.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and the sizzler" (deleted) via Instagram Justin Bieber with Shahidi brothers.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Jaxon Bieber shirtless.jpg|'justinbieber' "Jaxon is definitely a Bieber always shirtless lol" via Instagram Jaxon and Jazmyn Bieber.jpg|'justinbieber' "Wow this warms my heart" via Instagram Jaxon playing games.jpg|'justinbieber' "I had fun chillin in Canada with the family" via Instagram Justin's siblings on iPad.jpg|'justinbieber' "How do kids nowadays know how to work iPads and I hardly knew how to play with my dinky cars" via Instagram Jazzy and Jaxon Bieber.jpg|'justinbieber' "Miss u guys" via Instagram Jaxon sleeping.jpg|'justinbieber' "Jaxo ur hairs getting so long" via Instagram Justin Bieber kissing Jaxon's forehead.jpg|'justinbieber' "Put my bro to sleep (with a chokehold) last night, JK he fell asleep in my arms but sometimes big bros gotta put their Lil bros in headlocks" via Instagram Justin and Jaxo.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and jaxo" via Instagram Justin and little spiderman.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and spiderman" via Instagram Jaxon and Justin 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and jaxo" via Instagram Jaxon Bieber playing.jpg|'justinbieber' "Love u jax" via Instagram Jaxon on Christmas.jpg|'justinbieber' "Merry Christmas little buddy lol go to sleep !" via Instagram Justin with Jaxo and Jazzy.jpg|'justinbieber' "My lil bro and sis seeepinn" via Instagram Jaxon youngplayer.jpg|'justinbieber' "My Lil bro is a true Bieber haha #youngplayer" via Instagram Jaxo and Jazzy.jpg|'justinbieber' "Jazzy and jaxon growing up so quick!!!" via Instagram Reg 634.JaxonBieber.JustinBieber.jc.061812.jpg Justin Bieber playing with Jaxon Bieber.jpg Tumblr m3jxll5Bte1qjtipuo1 500.jpeg Justin with siblings at lake.jpg|'justinbieber' ":)" via Instagram Jaxon wears wolf earflap hat.jpg|'justinbieber' "Miss u too Jaxo" via Instagram Justin and Jaxon 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' "Brothers" via Instagram Justin and his siblings.jpg Jaxon.jpg|Jaxon as baby Videos Justin Bieber & Jaxon Bieber waking up & having "boy time" - Los Angeles, California, June 7, 2015 Justin Bieber and Jaxon Bieber arrive at the 58th GRAMMY Awards in Los Angeles Jaxon Bieber rawring Happy 4th Birthday, Jaxon Bieber! Jaxon Bieber walking around|'justinbieber' via Instagram It's water|'justinbieber' "It's water" via Instagram Jaxon Bieber trying to find a treasure|'justinbieber' via Instagram Jaxon Bieber drinking through chicken|'justinbieber' "Jaxon drinking through chicken" via Instagram Justin and Jaxon Bieber swimming|'justinbieber' "Me and jaxon swimming today" via Instagram Category:Family members